Started With a Stare
by reduct72
Summary: Harry begins to notice Draco's strange obsession with him. Set in mid-GoF after Harry's interview with Rita Skeeter. Draco/Harry. Slash warning.


**A/N: Set after the wand weighing/Rita Skeeter's interview with Harry in Year 4. Slash warning. Some excerpts from GoF involved (in italics). All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling.**

After the horrible interview, Harry decided to cut to the Entrance Hall and slipped into the Great Hall to have some dinner. He paused, trying to find somebody to sit next to. He couldn't possibly join anybody at the table due to most of them being either seventh years who despised him or first years who were obsessed with him ever since they walked foot into Hogwarts. Harry scanned the entire Gryffindor table for a few seconds and decided to take a seat next to Fred and George, who were sat next to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet and a few other girls in their year.

"Hi," Harry greeted, smirking as he plopped himself next to Fred. He was facing the Slytherin table. He glanced over and noticed that a few of them were staring at him, even Draco Malfoy. _What_? Harry shrunk in his seat and tried to hide his face from them. He could still picture Malfoy sneering at him. Harry sighed.

Fred tapped Harry on the shoulder, glaring at the Slytherins, "Looks like somebody's got a crush on you, Harry." Harry looked back at the group and noticed Draco was still gazing at him. He was no longer sneering though. He was just dazed with no expression. _He must be daydreaming_, Harry supposed. He didn't cringe at Fred's statement, however. He had heard it all before. Countless rumors about being "Malfoy's Little Slut" were rather common at Hogwarts. The Slytherins even joined in on the catcalls when either of them walked by, lately. A few of them would pretend to cough and say "Malfoy" under their breaths. It was frustrating.

Harry had first heard the rumor after Draco rejected Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was so infuriated that she had told the entire school that Malfoy came out to her. Harry was one of the prime suspects mainly because he had never dated at Hogwarts, or at least that was what Hermione had told him. Hermione usually caught all the gossip at night when she and the other girls would gossip about boys and do each other's nails. She was the prime source of gossip for Ron and Harry.

Harry had no idea what he was interested in. He did have a crush towards Cho Chang for a while, but he only figured that because she was the perfect package: athletic, smart, attractive, older, and popular. _So is Draco_, his mind interrupted his thoughts. What now? Was Harry _gay_? He had never actually put much thought into it.

"Is he still staring?" Harry asked, worriedly. Fred subtly glanced over and nodded. Harry shifted his head and eyes and looked over to the Slytherins. He watched as Draco tried to hide his very obvious gaze. Harry shrugged it off and continued to clear his plate. In the corner of his eye, Harry could see Draco Malfoy's eyes revert back to him. He blushed; Draco had smiled.

That was definitely the kicker. Harry decided that if they were going to exchange these glances and blushes and smiles or whatever, then he must try to ask Malfoy what's going on. He was so confused. Just a few hours ago, Malfoy was rubbing a Potter Stinks badge in front of his face, and he _was _transformed into a ferret. _Maybe that transformation made people gay_, Harry joked in his mind. He glanced at Malfoy again, who didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring now. Harry smirked.

He decided to finish his dinner. He very much wanted to act upon this bizarre interaction with Draco Malfoy, but he didn't dare write a letter or anything. What if Draco sold him out to his cronies? Harry chose not to think of such possibilities. He stood up and walked towards the Entrance Hall. He couldn't really speak to anybody since everyone was either supporting Cedric Diggory or an asshole just like Ron was acting lately.

Harry went straight up to the dormitory, avoiding everybody else in the Common Room. He stepped into his dormitory and peered to see who was inside. It was Ron, who was all alone. Harry awkwardly passed him to his bed.

[A/N: excerpt from GoF] _"You've had an owl," said Ron brusquely the moment he walked in. He was pointing at Harry's pillow. The school barn owl was waiting for him there._

_"Oh - right," said Harry._

_"And we've got to do our detentions tomorrow night, Snape's dungeon," said Ron._

_He then walked straight out of the room, not looking at Harry. For a moment, Harry considered going after him - he wasn't sure whether he wanted to talk to him or hit him, both seemed quite appealing - but the lure of Sirius's answer was too strong. Harry strode over to the barn owl, took the letter off its leg, and unrolled it._

_Harry - I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted - we need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22nd of November?_

_I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose._

_Be on the watch, Harry. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November as quickly as you can.  
-Sirius_

Harry sighed. He missed Sirius more than ever lately. He hadn't many people to talk to since the TriWizard Tournament had begun. Ron was becoming overly jealous of Harry's overbearing fame, but Harry figured Ron would eventually come around sooner or later. It wasn't a serious problem, was it? Ron glared at him. Harry tried to ignore it. Ron turned over on his side, clearly frustrated.

"Look, mate," Harry started. He was a bit unsure how to say this, but he could tell he caught Ron's attention. "I'm sorry about everything, y'know, but I didn't submit myself to be in this Tournament, and you know it." Harry could feel the anger swelling up inside of him. He didn't want to apologize. He instantly started to regret it. He watched at Ron turned to face him.

"I know, mate," he replied; Harry was shocked. Ron grinned, "Did you actually think for a second that I supported Diggory? Harry, I was just… jealous, I s'pose." Harry nodded, and a silent pause took over the conversation.

"I don't know… I just couldn't believe that you of all people wouldn't believe me," Harry replied, "but anyways, thanks for reminding me of the detention." Harry laughed. Ron smirked and rolled his eyes. The rest of the conversation was just casual small talk that was interrupted by Hermione, who knocked before coming in.

"Harry? Ronald?" she questioned. Harry opened the door. Hermione wildly grinned, showing off her fixed teeth. Harry and Ron exchanged bewildered glances that Hermione seemed to have caught.

"I see you two have made up," she said, strolling in to take a seat on Harry's bed, "and it's about time. Ronald, you should tell Harry what Hagrid said to you." Harry raised his eyebrows. Ron cleared his throat.

"Er, Hagrid told me that Charlie and a few of his mates were coming with things for the task. He wants you to see them," he explained. Harry's jaw nearly fell to the ground. Ron's brother worked with _dragons_. What would Charlie have to do with the First Task? More importantly, what would dragons have to do with the First Task? Harry sighed. So much had happened in the past few hours, it was hard to keep up.


End file.
